Hunt
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 172. Hunt: "Danny always wanted to at least be the hunter, but he's always the prey." WARNING: LARGE AMOUNTS OF HUMOR (to me at least). Also includes a Silly!Danny, if there is such a thing.


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 172: Hunt**

Danny always wanted to at least be the hunter, but he's always the prey.

This time, it isn't Skulker A.K.A. the 'greatest' (*cough* worst *cough*) hunter in the Ghost Zone, his parents, _or_ his bullies. Instead, it's Valerie.

Apparently, he was patrolling the town at the same time as Valerie, and they met each other. One thing led to another, and now Danny was running away from Valerie and trying to avoid getting shot.

He screamed out at Valerie: "I've never meant to hurt anyone, especially not you!"

"Save it for never, ghost boy," Valerie retorted with rage. "I think the city would be glad to be rid of ghosts like you."

"I'm one of the good guys!" Danny protested, dodging some missiles.

"Yeah, sure," Valerie stated sarcastically.

"REALLY!"

Before Danny could try to convince Valerie again, he accidentally ran into the side of a building straight on. He didn't even clip the side of the building. but he did run smack into it.

Valerie blinked as Danny slid down the window, leaving the tenants of the building to watch him slide down. Finally, Danny just fell from the building and onto the sidewalk. After he assessed the damage, he flew straight up and faced Valerie. He tried to preserve whatever was left of his pride by saying, "I meant to do that."

Valerie couldn't help but try to keep a straight face. Danny continued to try to persuade her to believe his excuse by saying, "Yeah, I tried to attack the building with my awesome ninja skills."

Valerie gave him a sarcastic look and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Really!" Danny protested, thinking that he should take advantage of her letting her guard down a bit. "The building was out to get me. You could hear the screams of threats that it's giving me."

He then pointed to the confused tenants of the window that he just ran into.

Valerie gave him an even more sarcastic look (if that was even possible) and said, "Uh-huh."

"It's not my fault that the building is so jealous of my awesomeness!" Danny said, trying to keep his giddiness and excitement at Valerie trying to keep her laughs inside of her.

"Yeah, I totally believe you." Valerie's tone dripped so much that it was forming a small ocean of sarcasm.

"Uggh!" Danny screamed like Paulina when she gave up on trying to figure out what 2+2 was. He said in a nasally voice: "This conversation is, like, soooooo over."

By now, Valerie was shaking with unheard laughter. Danny allowed himself a small smile as he continued. "Like, seriously? Like, I could totally ruin my make-up with this conversation! Like, I don't know how I could, like, live if my poor nails were ruined! Like, my life would be completely ruined!"

He accompanied that rant by flipping imaginary hair over his shoulder. Valerie was now trying to keep herself at snickers. Danny was full-out grinning right now. He then said, "And don't get me started on my outfit! I mean, it's, like, one thing to have perfect make-up, but it's, like, _totally_ another thing to have a perfect outfit! Like, if I don't look perfect-" He said the next few words in his normal tone. "Also known as a total snob-" He switched his tone again. "Then I would, like, completely die!"

Valerie began to just laugh at Danny's act. Danny chuckled alongside her, glad to see her happy and not trying to kill him. Once Valerie's laughs subsided, she told him with a grin: "You know, you're not that bad."

"Hey, I'm here all week," he said with a wink, pushing Valerie into another fit of giggles. "So, where were we? Oh yeah, we were at the part where you're trying to hunt me. Can I get a head start at least? That way, I could not ruin my make-up."

Valerie laughed a bit again, and she said, "Nah, this time, I'm letting you go." She changed her tone into a warning one. "But don't think that you could plan on trying to joke your way out of our next encounter."

Danny grinned just to tease her. "Wouldn't think about it."

Danny then flew away dramatically (as he should always do, but he doesn't really do that often, unlike his clone Danielle), leaving a smiling Valerie behind.

She followed him, but then shook herself out of her daze. She said, "Never expected a hunt to go like that."

**Shout out to storygirl99210 for helping me out with this one! If you ever read this, remind me that I owe you one.**

**For the sake of the readers, I should explain that some parts of this came from a PM between us while trying to brainstorm for this theme. I was Danny and she was Valerie, although we weren't trying to act like them. I was just acting silly, but it was good for this fanfic. And I should stop babbling now before I get too out of hand.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
